Rumbles
by jaceanthony
Summary: Peter is having a hard time adjusting to his dad's new boyfriend.


Peter sat in his room, toying with a new design for his web shooters. Normally, Peter would be working on this with Tony down in the lab. But Peter was mad at Tony right now.

His spider sense alerted him someone approached his door before the knock came.  
"What do you want?"Peter snapped to the figure behind the door, assuming it was Tony.

"Uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner, Pete,"came a familiar voice. It wasn't Tony. Peter stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it, whipping it open to see Bucky standing in the doorway.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks I guess,"Peter said making his way back to his desk. He picked up a tool and continued to fiddle with his web shooters. Bucky walked into the room and sat himself on the boy's bed.

"What's up kid?"

"I don't know,"Peter shrugged, eyes still focused on the work before him, "I-I don't know…"

"Is it Tony?"Bucky asked.

"I think? It's not just him though…."

"Stephen too?" Peter nodded, looking down at the table, dropping his tools.

"I don't know why it's upsetting me so much, like, it doesn't affect me that they're dating but like? I don't know, I just liked it when it was just me and Tony living here. Tony never has time for me anymore…."

Bucky sat silently, listening to Peter.

"Like I want them both to be happy, but like, I don't want Tony to forget about me."

"Pete, Tony would _never_ forget about you. I promise you that,"

"I know but I can't help but think-"

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Talk to them, they both know that whatever stage their relationship takes, it includes you. You're the kid, you also get a say,"

"I guess,"

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam stood in the doorway, "You two gonna join us for dinner?"

"Go ahead guys, I'll-I'm just gonna eat later."Peter said, picking up the web shooters again.

"Pete…."Bucky tried talking.

"I'm fine."Peter snapped, "Now please leave me alone."

Bucky sighed, looking at Sam with an angry glare. Sam gave a look like "who? Me?"

"Alright kid,"Bucky said patting the boy on the head.

Two hours later, the silence in Peter's room was broken by FRIDAY.

"Mr. Parker, Sir has requested me to inform you that he is awaiting your arrival in the lab."

"Tell him I'm not coming."

"Incoming phone call from Tony Stark."FRIDAY's voice rang through the room.

"Reject phone call,"Peter responded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, I'm not allowed to decline this phone call. Call connecting."

"No!"

"Kid? Why won't you come down? You didn't join us for dinner, you tried ignoring my phone call? What's up with you?"

"FRIDAY end call."Peter whispered.

"Kid, don't you-"

"Call ended."FRIDAY responded.

Five minutes later, a loud, abrupt knocking on his door startled Peter.

Peter ignored the knocking.

"Kid, open this door now. We need to talk."Tony said sternly.

Peter ignored Tony and walked over to his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and blocked his ears with his pillow.

Tony tried opening the door but it was locked.

"FRIDAY override lock."

"I'm sorry, due to the Teenage Privacy Protocol, Peter has the right to lock his door and keep it that way."

"Override the Teenage Privacy Protocol then!"

"I'm sorry-"

"God, shut up,"Tony snapped. "Peter, let me in _now_!"

"Why?"Peter mumbled under the pillow.

"Cause we need to talk."

"No we don't. I get it. You're dating Stephen and now you just don't have time for me. It's fine, I understand."Peter said sadly.

Tony sighed behind the door. "Kid...I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you the past couple of days, we've been moving Stephen in and,"Tony paused, "I'm sorry."

Tony heard the boy storm over to the door. Peter whipped open the door. "He's moving in?!"

Tears that once flowed down his face, ceased, his face now filled with rage. "I don't want him living here! I want it to just be me and you!"

"Okay, maybe I misspoke, Stephen hasn't moved in yet, at least, not for personal reasons. He's moving things into the compound for Avengers purposes. I wouldn't ask him to move in with _us_ ,"Tony said gesturing to the two of them. "Without talking to you first."

Peter stood in silence. "But you want him to."he spoke softly.

"And you don't,"Tony said.

"I-I'm sorry."Peter said, voice cracking. "I want you to be happy but I don't think I'm ready yet, and I know it's not really up to me, but I'm just worried that you'll forget about me or replace me, and that maybe Stephen, I don't know, might like, push me out, or, I-I-"

"Hey, hey, hey,"Tony said, stopping the rambling teenager. "I would _never_ forget about you, I'm not replacing you for Stephen, you're my kid, he's just some stupid boyfriend."

Peter snorted, "Don't let him hear you say that,"he said smiling a bit.

"It's true, okay?"Tony said grabbing both of Peter's shoulders. "All that matters is me and you, okay? That's all we need, and if maybe in the future there's other people, that both of us are cool with, then we'll do that. But for now, the two of us is comfortable. I get it."

"But you shouldn't have to,"Peter said, hanging his head. "I should stop being a baby. If I didn't live here then you would've had him move in a while ago-"

"But you do live here, and I love that you do. I love that I can call you my kid, I love you so much more than Stephen,"Tony said, grabbing Peter's chin, forcing him to make eye contact with the older man.

"How about, Stephen spends more nights here, like, to get used to it."Peter suggested.

"Only if you're ready."Tony said smiling.

"I think I'm ready,"Peter said, starting to smile. "Maybe he'll be less strict about me being Spider-Man, and he'll let me stay out longer or he'll-"

"That's funny, but I'm still in charge of you kiddo,"Tony said punching the kid on the shoulder lightly.

"But what about when you get married."Peter spoke so innocently, the idea shocked Tony.

"W-what?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Well-yeah but-"Tony stuttered, "You were just upset cause he was moving in, now you want us to get married?!"

"I don't know. Shut up."Peter said, blushing.

"Alright, well, how about we get some food in you, you refused dinner and it's now 11:38."

As if on cue, Peter's stomach rumbled. "That's probably a good idea."


End file.
